Chip fryers are known which include baskets into which the chips are placed, the baskets then being dipped into the hot oil. In one construction the baskets form part of a structure which can be rotated between a cooking position and a filling/emptying position.
The present invention provides an improved food fryer of the type described in the preceding paragraph.